Laxus Drayer vs Nora Valkyrie
Fairy Tail vs RWBY! Which of the two electricity filled warriors with completely different personalities will win this static and shocking fight?! Made by: OtakuLance Announcers: ''Janus and Mighty (Janus is Italics and'' Mighty is normal writing.)'' 'Interlude' Death Battle Theme You know what your using to read this right now? No, not your phone, the thing that's powering it. ''He means the electricity, something that can be so powerful, it can be used as a weapon. And these two show just how deadly and destructive it can be. Laxus Drayer, the Lightning Dragon Slayer and leader of the Thunder God Tribe. And Nora Valkyrie, the Thor transgender and the second half of Renora. I'm Janus and he's Mighty. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE!!!! Laxus Drayer Releasing Power OST "In a land far, far away, lies the Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic! Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the mages. Banded together into magical guilds they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born... a guide that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail." Ok, now you know what exactly Fairy Tail is instead of thinking of Link. But he's... Oh forget it, I give up with that argument. Anyway, every guild in Fiore has a guildmaster, and Fairy Tail's is no different. And Ivan Dreyar, the son of Makarov Dreyar, made his own guild, and this guild's sole purpose was to combat Fairy Tail. However, Ivan did leave one good thing in Fairy Tail. This is Laxus Dreyar, the awesome, badass, and asshole of a Lightning Dragon Slayer. However, unlike Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel, his dragon slaying magic was not learned from an actual dragon. Instead, he got it from a magic crystal called lacrimas when his father decided "Hey! Let's put this magic crystal inside my son to give him the power of a dragon!" Well... Yeah, that's more or less what happened. But this doesn't matter, really. If you were to take a punch from a real dragon slayer, then take one from Laxus, you'd probably think Laxus was the real deal. '' Oh yeah. Laxus was easily one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail from the very beginning of the series, already having the rank of an S-Class Mage. This means he is right up there in strength with Erza, Mirajane, and Mystogan, and he could probably give Guildarts a run for his money. But as time grew on, he became even stronger, and eventually left Fairy Tail, came back, and final accepted his family at the guild. ''Indeed. Laxus has several magics at his disposal, but the one he is most noted for is his Lightning Magic. He has several different attacks using this, and they all give quite the punch. With just by using his normal attacks with it, he can conjure up enough lightning to heat up Gajeel's arm in iron form. Iron usually begins melting at about 1538 degrees celsius, so we know it has to have been at most this hot. Not only that, but he once used his magic to completely envelop Gajeel in electricity... And he didn't shoot it either, he made the sky generate the electricity and shoot it down for him. Granted it's still his magic, but it's used as a surprise attack. He has the ability to attack with either one or both hands by generating electrical discharges at a distance or at close-range. These attacks are even stronger than his already impressive brute strength. Speaking of, he is a master of hand-to-hand combat. But when his regular attacks and electrical melee attacks aren't enough, Laxus pulls out the big guns; his special techniques. When Laxus uses '''Thunder Palace', he can shock anyone and everyone within the space of a ring of lacrima's he makes. This spell has enough power to destroy an entire town. With Lightning Body, Laxus turns his own body into electricity and becomes intangible while in this form. He can also move as if he was teleporting while in this state, and he electrocutes everything he touches in this form. This is how he was able to bring an airship down single handedly.'' But this is not even his final form of using Lightning magic! If he sees fit, Laxus can activate his Lightning Dragon Slayer magic, which makes him even stronger than he already was and adding to his arsenal. Yes, with his LDS magic, Laxus can use an array of new moves. '''Lightning Dragon's Roar' is like a dragon shooting lightning. Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist is just an electrified punch with the power of a dragon. Raging Bolt allows the him to strike a single opponent with much more power than before. Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd creates a trident of lightning and is powerful enough to kill Natsu. Lightning Dragon's Jaw is a double hand punch of electricity. And Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist is a fist of lightning being thrown from a distance. '' But the final and most destructive move Laxus can use with this magic is the Lightning Dragon's Secret Art; Roaring Thunder, which is basically a glorified Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist, but with the ability to electrocute the target. But he has also been shown to use other magics, like when he used Thought Projection to... Well, talk to the rest of Fairy Tail and warn them of what he was doing. And then he has one final trick up his sleeve...' Fairy Law''. Fairy Tail 2014 Theme Being one of the Three Great Fairy Magics, Fairy Law is an extremely powerful attack that blinds the immediate area, dealing heavy damage to those inside the attack range... With two catches. One, this magic is a one time use, making it impossible for it to be used a second time. Two, this magic can only hurt those that the castor perceives as an enemy. This means any friends/allies will not be harmed in the attack. That being said, he is not invincible. He has lost several fights, one against Natsu and Gajeel, another against Hades, the leader of Grimore Heart. And not only that, but Laxus has been shown as stubborn, cocky, and arrogant. This could leave him wide open to an attack. He doesn't talk much either, and he gets annoyed rather easily. Even still, Laxus rules the eye of the storm. ''"Stop. Right now, you're not some old guy with a fancy title, and I'm not anybody's grandson. We're just two men."'' ''Nora Valkryie'' Oh boy, this chick is absolutely insane. Mighty, I have to agree with you there. Nora Valkyrie is, by far, one of the strangest and unique characters in Remnant. However, we still have to talk about her. Yeah yeah yeah, I know. So you know how a lot of heroes in shows or comic books have the worst backstories? Well strap in, because Nora's is almost as strange as she is. Uh... Mighty? We know almost nothing about Nora's past. But we do know a few things. Nora has no family to go home to, and she has been best friends with Lie Ren for a very long time. And thus, the ship Renora makes that much more sense. Anyway, Nora is a happy-go-lucky girl who seems to have a limitless supply of enthusiasm. She is very trusting to her companions, and she'll do anything she can to protect them. Yes, Nora can actually be very serious when she needs to be. This is how she gets anxiety attacks and was able to push Ren out of the way of an attack that flattened her during the second Grimm invasion. However, she is not easy to take down. Not with her trusty hammer, Magnhild. Magnhild is a giant metal hammer that can transform into a rocket launcher. It is Nora's most trusted way of hurting her opponents, and she can swing it with ease. And if her swing alone isn't enough, Nora can use the rockets Magnhild has to make the force of her swings even more powerful. Moving on to the actual rockets, these are filled with pink dust that has electrical capabilities. At minimum damage, they can stun a fully grown Nevermore, and those things are not something you should go looking to mess with. Nora's physical strength alone is amazing. She has been said to be able to bench press five times her own weight. Taking her height into account, her weight would be just about 53 kilograms, 110 pounds. This means she can bench press at least 250 kilograms, or 550 pounds, which is half of the world record for bench press. She also launched Yang Xiao Long into the sky, and she didn't hit the ground until two minutes after the fact. And this was using a watermelon skewered by a metal poll! She had no boosts in strength or even her normal weapon, she just did this with a make-do hammer! But now you might be asking yourself; why have we put Nora up against Laxus in the first place? Well, that's all thanks to her semblence. In the world of RWBY, everyone has an aura, something that protects them, sort of like a force-field for minor injuries. It can be activated by someone who has their aura activated already, and some can even use it in a different ways. And Nora can use it in one of these different ways. When she uses her semblence, Nora can produce and channel electrical energy, though she prefers the ladder. When she channels it, Nora's muscles get a temporary boost in strength, making her even more powerful than before. This allowed her to effortlessly push one of her tournament opponents into a boulder, which shattered on impact. And she can do this using Magnhild as a lightning rod, or she can take the electricity herself and absorb it into her body. She has never been shown to have a limit with this, which might mean that her boosts can get extremely powerful. But, again, they are only temporary. '' However powerful, Nora is far from unbeatable. She does not stand up to Ruby Rose in terms of speed, with or without Ruby's semblance, and her endurance is rather lack luster. She was once hit by a giant metal robot while trying to protect her friend and crush Ren- ''Mighty, that's not even canon! We don't know that she has a crush on Re-'' SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH! Ahem... She was knocked out by this hit and she lost her hammer in doing so, now being unarmed. Just like her friend Yang! ''... I hate you. I hate you, too, Janus! ''Nora: Save the world?! You're going on world-saving missions without us?! I'm hurt! Sad! Maybe a little hungry. That last one's not your fault...'' ''Pre-battle'' Alright, the combatants look ready and the stage is set. It seems like it's time for a SHOCKING DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!! ''Death Battle'' '''It was time for Laxus to go on a mission. He had heard that there were some blasts near by a village and they requested for his assistance and his assistance alone. The Thunder God Tribe, his wizard team in Fairy Tail, were setting him off. Freed: Laxus, I wish you safe and good travels. Be sure to handle everything just fine. Bickslow: Yeah, be sure to rock those goons by the town real good! Evergreen: Yes, I'd like to see you in one piece when you come back. Though I doubt you'd struggle with normal ruffians. Laxus simply nodded as he turned around with a smile, walking out of Magnolia. He would reach the town where the request was sent from soon, and he would begin asking around for where to go. He was told that the blasts had come from the forest just past the town. With his destination in mind, Laxus began walking to the forest... Yippee! Nora screamed in joy as she ran around from tree to tree, enjoying herself even as she looked for Team JNPR. She had gotten lost again, but she was having fun nonetheless. That's when she swung off of one tree and landed on Laxus, getting up quickly and laughing. As she spoke, it seemed as though she took no break to breath, going on continuously. Oh, sorry! I was just looking for my friends. Their in the woods somewhere and I- Laxus got up and glared at the girl, preparing to fight. You must be the idiot who decided to mess around and disturb the peace in the nearby town. Bad move. Prepare to feel the wrath of Laxus Drayer of the Thunder God Tribe and Fairy Tail! Nora stopped talking for a moment and nodded excitedly. Ooohh boy, a fight! I'll break his legs! She said, enthusiastically putting her hammer in grenade launcher mode. FIGHT! - Red Like Roses II Laxus immediately snapped his fingers, calling forth a thunder bolt strike onto Nora. An explosion occurred, and Laxus closed his eyes as the smoke covered the surrounding area. That was too simple. Suddenly, Nora was laughing maniacally, jumping at Laxus with Mjolnir turned into a hammer. She swung at Laxus several times, hitting him each time. Eventually Laxus used Lightning Body to get away, skidding to a stop a distance away from Nora. How the hell did she take that hit and come out unscathed?! Gajeel barely stood up to that attack, and he's one of Fairy Tail's strongest! 'Laxus thought while charging up and turning around to face Nora.' Thunder Dragon's Roar! A blast of electricity continued to fly at Nora, though she absorbed this attack as well. Gaining strength, Nora turned Mjolnir into a rocket launcher again and shot it at Laxus. Laxus dodged this attack by using Lightning Body, appearing right in front of her and punching her across the face. Nora went flying, hitting a tree and getting up slowly. '''Oof. That was a nice hit! This battle is really fun! '''Laxus looked at her menacingly. You've got some interesting magic. I thought only me and Orga could eat electricity. Are you a generation one dragon slayer or something? Nora looked confused, though she kept smiling at Laxus. Dragons?! Those things are AMAZING! But I've got no idea what you're talking about. She didn't seem to care about this fact, however, continuing the fight by jumping at Laxus once more. She swung hammer Mjolnir, but Laxus ducked under the swing and upper-cutted Nora. She made a quick recovery and used rocket launcher Mjolnir, firing another round of shots at Laxus. This hit him, blowing up all around him. Laxus was in the air, writhing in pain. Fairy Law Theme Remix I'm sorry, pops... Freed, Bixslow, Evergreen... This girl is taking all my attacks. I can't touch her with anything I've got.' Laxus used his Thought Projection to tell everyone he was losing. However, right as he landed on the ground, hard, he stared up in the sky. His arm started to glow brightly, and Mavis Vermillion spoke in his mind.' Laxus, do not be so foolish. Remember my gift to you before you left? I told you you would need it. You're... Laxus began to get up, closing his eyes and looking down as he got ready to fight again. You're right. I can't... I can't give up! His eyes glowed yellow, showing that he was gaining power once again. ''' '''Nora smiled and laughed. Hey, you're talking to yourself! That's funny! But I see you haven't given up, so I'll just have to beat you up more! Maybe I'll get to break your legs! Fat chance, red head. Laxus spoke solemnly, running at Nora wildly. Nora ran at him as well, raising her hammer as they jumped at each other. A large flash blinds the field, making everything white. An explosion, followed up by two screams could be heard as this all happened. Several moments later, both bodies of the battlers laid still on the ground. Nora's hammer was far out of her reach, and Laxus's coat was completely vaporized. After several seconds, Laxus got up slowly, looking around and seeing the body of his opponent, sighing. Thank you, First Master. K.O Results Oh my god, that was epic! Indeed, Nora could take every single spell Laxus had in his regular arsenal, leaving his physical power and Fairy Law as his only way of hurting Nora. However, Nora's power is nothing to be feared. Laxus could withstand this power though. During the final battle in the Grand Magic Games, Laxus ended up fighting Jura, one of the Ten Wizard Saints. And not only did he take one of Jura's strongest attacks, but Laxus also defeated Jura. This places him as one of the strongest in the world. And before any of you say that Laxus should not have Fairy Law, let us say that these are our rules, not yours. He's been seen to use it, so we're going to have him use it. Nora only got stronger with every hit that Laxus got on her with his electricity. But that is still nothing compared to a Wizard Saint. And Nora is much more fragile than other characters in RWBY, like Yang and Cinder. So in the end, Nora just couldn't get through judgement. The winner is Laxus Drayer. Next Time on Death Battle... A small pig avatar was running through a plaza of avatars, going into a tree house. There, he would start playing a tennis-like virtual game; Squash. A girl with butterfly wings watched with a small smile. Meanwhile, a boy was logging into a game, his avatar loading up and a woman's voice sounding as he entered the virtual world. Welcome to TOME. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Anime/Manga vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:OtakuLance Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card